


Perfect

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Adam Driver imagine, Angst, F/M, Fluff, adam driver imagines, adam driver x reader - Freeform, adamdriverimagine, adamdriverxreader, edsheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Adam Driver x ReaderWord Count: 1,214Warnings: angsty? & FluffBased on the ‘Perfect’ song by Ed Sheeran. Specifically the lyrics ‘You look perfect tonight’ —- except I don’t use the word ‘tonight’.





	Perfect

The soft sound of ‘pitter-patters’ could be heard throughout the small one bedroom apartment. Waking up to the soft sounds of cars driving past your apartment, it was oddly quiet. Especially, since you lived in the ‘City that never sleeps’. It felt chilly in your apartment. The sort of chill that made it colder than it already was.

It was currently 6:30am. You were currently wrapped in blankets on your bed. Unraveling, from embrace of your blankets, you got up to look out of the window. It was lightly, raining outside, with a slight overcast. Even the weather, felt a little sad today. Thankfully, you didn’t have anywhere that you had to be, and didn’t have any pressing matters to attend to.

Your boyfriend Adam, was currently on set of his latest movie. He wasn’t coming back to New York, for at least another two weeks. The thought alone made your bleak mood worse. Sighing, you decided that maybe a nice hot shower would help lighten your mood. You had brought in a clean set of clothes to change into after your shower, which consisted of a black sweat pants, and a black sweater that said ‘Ben Solo’s Sweater,’ on the front, since you were missing Adam, this brought a smile onto your face. You put your hair into a messy bun, using the ‘Star Wars’ scrunchie, you received as a gift from your family.

Once, you left the bathroom, you headed to the kitchen and made Coffee. Your love for Coffee was something you and Adam both shared. Making, your way to the living room you decided to put in Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. It was one of the unsaid traditions between you and Adam, whenever it stormed, you would pop in the Harry Potter movies.

You hadn’t given your cellphone much thought since waking up. Hearing another, ‘Ping’, indicating you had gotten another message. Deeply, sighing you got up, going to your phone, to see who dare bother you, on such a gloomy day.

Opening your phone you read the few messages you received.

Thinking about you babe. I hope you don’t miss me too much.

I checked the weather back home. It looks like it’s a Harry Potter marathon type of day!

I miss you.

The weather just made you extra sentimental. It broke your, heart that he was often gone for long periods of time. You were always a supportive girlfriend. But sometimes you couldn’t help the overwhelming flood of emotions. Sometimes, the distance was too much for you to handle. Reading his messages, you hadn’t even realized the tears that had sneaked out of your eyes and down your cheeks. Once the tears started, you couldn’t stop them. It felt as if you were being suffocated in sad emotions. Days like today you just needed to be hugged extra tight, and loved a little louder. Unfortunately, you were alone. Normally, you loved being alone. It was your time to recharge, and recoup.

However, today being alone, felt dark, and heavily empty. When your mind betrayed you, and made it tough for you, it was moments like this you wished Adam lived with you. He lived within walking distance, but somehow it always felt like hours away. Your negative thoughts began to take over, you’ve been together for eight months, but haven’t said those three words yet. You couldn’t help but ponder…. What if he didn’t like you anymore? What if he found someone better? What if he didn’t like coming back home to you? What if you weren’t good enough for him? Why hasn’t he said ‘I love you’ yet?

Before you even realized what you had texted Adam, it was already sent.

Why are you lying?

Your anxious habits already kicking into full gear. A loud sob had escaped your lips. The heaviness in your chest becoming familiar once again. How could you expect him to ever love you, when all you did was push him away any chance you got?

Little did you know, that Adam was already in New York. He had just arrived to JFK airport. He wanted to surprise you by coming home much earlier than he had told you. He knew what you were doing. He knew you all too well. He knew your mind betrayed you more often then not. He knew that you push people away when you’re afraid of getting hurt, or even just afraid to let someone in. He often thought of you as a fawn. Just the slightest, move unexpectedly, and you would bolt the opposite direction in fear of getting hurt. Furrowing his eyebrows together, he frowned unknowingly. He knew it wasn’t you talking, but your bleak mood. Sighing sadly, he shook his head and put his phone into his pocket.

Back at your apartment, you were fast asleep, with ‘Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,’ playing in the background. You were buried beneath a couple blankets.

Adam walked up the hallway stairs, that led to your apartment. He could hear the second Harry Potter movie going. Bringing a smile to his face, he unlocked your door. He chuckled lightly at the scene before him. Taking the TV remote, he turned off the movie. Crouching down to level with your sleeping figure on the couch, he couldn’t help but gently, bring his hand up to your face and lightly trail his fingers up and down.

Deciding he couldn’t take it anymore, he stood up and picked you up bridal style, bringing you to your bed. Looking down at you, he couldn’t help the shy smile that crept to his face with the slight shake of his head, as he read the words on your sweater, pulling the blankets up to your chest. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of love, he has been harboring the feeling of love for a while now. He was not one to be good at timing, so it was usually never the “right time”, he wanted it to be perfect and special, in the moments leading up to his confession. Letting out a happy sigh, he made his way to what is considered to be “his side”, of the bed at your apartment. During his motions, you had rolled over to lay on your left side, so that you were subconsciously facing his side, even when you were sleeping. Slipping under the covers, he laid on his side. Bringing, his face to yours he placed feather light kisses all over your face.

Your eyes fluttering open, you were greeted by the sight of your boyfriend. You excitedly, threw yourself onto him, causing him to chuckle happily. Rolling the two of you over, so that you were on your back, he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. He placed warm kisses along your neck. Pulling back, he rested his weight on his forearms, by your head. Leaning down, he captured your lips, in his soft warm ones. Pulling, back he looked into your eyes, as if he was talking himself up to a confession, leaving his expression unreadable.

“You look perfect.” he said softly, “I love you” fell from his lips.

Catching you off guard, a shocked expression took over, and a gasp fell from your lips.


End file.
